FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates generally to the detection, measuring and monitoring of radiation from a radioactive source.
Radiation detecting devices utilizing scintillator detectors optically coupled to an electronic sensing device through which photon scintillations emitted from the detector scintillate is converted into electrical pulses, are already well known as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,092,539 to Pao et al. and 4,629,894 to Lelong. Such prior radiation monitoring devices are usually associated with electrical signal processing systems through which information is provided to the user. Radiation sensing monitors which feature electrical signal processing means providing alerting or alarm outputs, are also disclosed by way of example in U.S. Patent Nos. 4,336,532, 4,489,315 and 4,480,311 to Biehl, Falk and Mastain, respectively.
Such prior radiation monitoring devices have been relatively expensive and required a substantial amount of training on the part of the user to operate. Further, malfunction of any portion of the signal processing system associated with the aforementioned radiation monitoring equipment would produce either erroneous or misleading readouts and a considerable delay before correct radiation readout indications could be made available.
It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide a radiation monitoring device that is more practical for use by the general public and less costly as compared to prior art monitoring devices of a similar type.
A further object in accordance with the preceding object is to provide a low cost radiation monitoring device providing radiation level readout that is capable of being confirmed or correctness and more readily understandable by the general public.